Warmth
by Shelbrel
Summary: A visit to snowy Moscow leaves Alfred feeling frozen, until Ivan finds a method to increase the heat. Pointless RusAme fluff. One shot.


**A/N: hello hello my precious kittens**  
**This lil' fic is dedicated to the lovely TheMoostachedHero, for it is her date of birth on this very day and she is a cute patoot uwu**  
**(psst, you guys and gals should totally check out her profile, she has amazin' writes~)**

**And uhh...this probably sucks cause I honestly really hate this pairing with a passion...heh...**

Combat boots crunched heavily with each step across familiar terrain, sinking farther down into the deep snow. With a frantic shake of the ankle, one boot was rid of the painfully chilled snow that had snuck past the liner. A strong puff of wind blasted through the area, sending a shiver down his underly clothed back, two leather gloved hands tugging a bomber jacket tighter around his quivering frame. Flurries drifted down rapidly from dreamlike clouds, surrounding him in an blizzard of white. Of course, it was merely the usual weather in the frozen, winter city of Moscow.

Footsteps trailed behind him, leading up to the steps of the home he'd been lovingly welcomed to so many times before. A short rap on the front entryway with numb knuckles signaled a presence on the door step that wanted to be let inside. In seconds, an eery, formidable figure materialized in front of him. An unfitting cheery smile formed on his face as he instantly recognized the visitor.

"Privet," he greeted in an upbeat tone. "Come inside. We wouldn't want my Alfredka to lose any toes to hypothermia, da?"

Without delay, Alfred squeezed past and into the house, heat immediately flooding him in warmth and bliss. Ivan followed, shutting the door to keep the freezing air outside where it belonged. In the living room, Alfred had already made himself at home, shedding himself of his coat and boots, which were tossed haphazardly in the hall, melting snow leaving a puddle beneath them. Standing with arms akimbo, Ivan watched in mild amusement as the man attempted to warm up, rubbing his palms together and blowing hot breaths on them that weren't visible like they had been outside.

"Why does your place have to be so freakin' cold?," Alfred wondered aloud, gaining friction on his rosy, frozen cheeks with cupped hands.

A small laugh was released from the Russian before he moseyed over to a rack on the wall, picking up a long, beige jacket. He handed it to Alfred, who eagerly grasped it, shoving each arm in and pulling it around him. He nearly drowned in the huge size of the coat, but accepted the radiating warmth without complaint. Ivan disappeared from the room, only to enter again ten minutes later with two steaming mugs. He held one with an American flag design out to Alfred, but the man took the other cup instead, preferring to sip from one with white, blue, and red horizontal stripes.

As he drank what he identified as cocoa by the delicious, chocolatey flavour, Alfred felt himself being pulled onto Ivan's lap, a rounded nose nuzzling into his soft, honey locks, taking in the homely scent he couldn't live without. Once the mug had been drained of its contents, Alfred stretched over to place it on the coffee table next to the other one, which had hardly been touched.

He let out an airy sigh, laying across his Russian doll's lap and resting on his chest. Comfort surrounded him as he felt the steady rising and falling below him and listened to a thumping heart, one he knew held unconditional love for him. And the feeling was mutual, needless to say.

Ivan leant down slightly in order to plant a small kiss on Alfred's cheek, but a quick jerk of the American's head caused the location to be changed to the lips. Not that it was a problem, since both were in favour of the sweet, lingering taste that their lovers each left behind. Pulling away, Ivan gazed down into two innocent cerulean orbs.

Darting a finger out, he touched the tip of it to Alfred's nose, saying a quick, "Boop."  
Ivan giggled at the odd expression that came to his face at the random action, snuggling him tighter and placing another smooch to the top of his head.

And in that moment, Alfred was finally all warmed up.

**A/N: Ahhh fluff is the stuff, man. But I still don't like RusAme... **

**Privet = Hello (Russian)**

**( [whispers] and the Russian flag has white, blue and red horizontal stripes if you were wonderin' what the mug thingy meant uwu)**


End file.
